


A Beautiful Sight to Behold

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, everything written is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's just smut. that's it, nothing else to it. mostly got inspiration from garrett sucking on a paintbrush and drooling all over it from jakob's last stream.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/Garrett Westley Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Beautiful Sight to Behold

It was a beautiful sight to behold. His disheveled hair, his pink gaping open mouth, soft tongue sticking out and hot breaths panting out of it. The bubbling drool dripping down his chin and from the corners of his mouth. Flushed cheeks, colored a bright pink. His half-lidded eyes begging for something. For more? For the moment to end? Regardless, he was a sight to behold.

  
"P-please," the young man begged. His voice trembled, and honestly? It was pretty hot. Usually he's a cocky and arrogant little shit, it was nice to see him look defeated every once in a while. "M-my knees... They-they're sore.....they hurt....."

He wasn't given a verbal response. No, the only response he got was a firm hand gripping his hair and shoving him down to swallow a dick. One muffled cry from him, and then he was at it. Surprisingly, for someone who constantly has to bring up the fact that "he's not gay", he's incredibly good at sucking dick. He wasn't able to move much, except for his head and mouth. He had been handcuffed, and pretty tightly at that, making his small, tattooed chest stick out. The recipient of the blowjob was finishing soon, he could feel it. He squealed as he felt the dick in his mouth jerk and thrust in short, quick bursts, ultimately cumming right down his throat, making him cough and choke with the cock still shoved in his mouth.

"Garrett," the man above him groaned lowly, gripping Garrett's head and holding him in place as he bucked and rode out his orgasm inside his mouth. When he was done, he tilted Garrett's head up to look at him. "You spit that out and we're doing this all over again until you swallow, you hear me?" Garrett nodded, or at least, tried his best to without accidentally biting down on the softening dick. When it was pulled out, some of the cum met with the drool, dripping down his face, but he managed to swallow most of it, panting hard once he had got it all down. Garrett collapsed onto his side, breathing heavily.

"My.....my knees....A-Aleks...." The blonde man looked over at him, a blushing cum-soaked, horny young man splayed out on the floor in front of him. God, what a fucking sight to behold. "_Aleks_..." Garrett breathed now, more sensually as the older man climbed over him, undoing his handcuffs and softly biting down on his neck. Blissfully enjoying the moment, Garrett suddenly felt the lack of touch on him and he whined.

"Get up." Aleks said, holding his hand out. He took it and stumbled to get up, nearly tripping over himself. Before he could catch himself from falling, Garrett was now pinned up against the wall, Aleks kissing him hard and fast, with no rhyme or reason to his actions. He jumped when he felt Aleks reach down his pants and grabbing his unattended cock, but it was beyond satisfying to say the least. But he cried out once he felt Aleks move his fingers away from his hard dick and onto the rim of his asshole. It took some teasing and most of Garrett's own precum, but Aleks managed to slip a finger inside. Garrett was practically screaming at this point, arms locked around his neck and legs twisted around Aleks' hips. With his own spit, cum, and precum, Aleks squeezed two extra fingers inside of Garrett. Garrett, meanwhile, was clutching onto Aleks for dear life, hiding in his neck and making sounds he would _never, EVER_ admit to making.

"D-daddy......Al-Aleks...." he croaked out. Aleks turned to look at him and _my god_. His entire face was basically glowing a vibrant pink. He couldn't tell if Garrett was in pain or in pleasure, but whatever it was, he was completely lost in it, truly in another world. "Daddy....pl-please...._ Fuck m-me._..." His voice was small, shaky. Desperate. And how could Aleks keep him waiting any longer? He slipped Garrett's pants down, just enough so he was able to reach the entrance and slowly filled Garrett up with his length, causing the younger man to cry out, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

"Daddy..." Garrett squeaked, voice hoarse. Aleks' thrusts were slow at first, maybe a little too slow. In fact, they were agonizingly slow, causing Garrett to moan out a sob and demand Aleks go faster. Of course, Aleks didn't listen. Garrett was an arrogant prick at heart but right now Aleks was in control and he wasn't going to listen to some whiny brat about how he wanted to be fucked. He smirked, thinking of the irony. Just a few years ago, he was in the same boat as Garrett. A little whiny and arrogant brat. Everyone has said at one point or another that Garrett was just like a younger Aleks. Even the two agreed. Luckily, that meant Aleks knew the exact things that would drive someone like himself and ol' Garry here crazy. Aleks slowed down more and more, until he was fully inside of Garrett when he just came to a stop. He whined again, almost like music to Aleks' ears. He slowly pulled out again, and right when Garrett thinks he's stopping, he slams his entire length inside of him, making Garrett cry out, nearly scream. Aleks does this again and again, speeding up each time until he's full-blown pounding Garrett's asshole. He quietly chuckles, listening to Garrett's moans and squeals. James used to do this same exact technique years ago when they were together and it feels good knowing Aleks could basically "pass the torch" to someone else.

Garrett cums first, as expected. He stiffens up, clutching onto Aleks' neck and arching his back into a angle that almost seemed impossible. Once the first wave is through, he's now curling up back into Aleks' neck, trying to fuck himself on Aleks' still-hard cock to ride out his orgasm, squeaking whispers of "daddy" into his ear. It takes Aleks a little longer, but his hips eventually stutter and in quick bursts just like before, he finishes inside of Garrett, barely whispering his name into his mouth as Garrett reaches up to kiss him.

When they've completely surpassed their orgasms and cleaned up, they're both sat on the floor, smoking some stale cigarettes and sharing a lighter, making some small talk and taking some jabs about each other and their performances. And all the while, they watch the sun rise from a distant window, and man. It was a beautiful slight to behold.


End file.
